1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination partition screen and, more particularly, to such a combination partition screen that can easily quickly be set up. The invention relates also to hanging devices for use on the combination partition screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Partition screens are commonly used to separate the room or house into separated spaces for different purposes for the advantage of low cost, high mobility, and being detachable and highly adjustable.
According to conventional partition screen construction methods, the connection between the partition panels and the upright supports (studs) can be achieved by hanging as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,380 (equivalent to Taiwan Patent No. 101835), or engagement as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,100 (equivalent to Taiwan Patent No. 141448). According to these two connection methods, coupling elements are provided at the back sidewall of the partition panels for fastening to the front or back side of the upright supports (studs). The use of the coupling elements complicates the procedure of the installation procedure of the partition panels.
Further, due to structural strength problem, it is not suitable to fasten an article, for example, a table board or storage rack to a partition screen with nails or screws. According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,939, each stud has flange portions at two opposite sides and slots in the flange portion for the mounting of a bracket selectively, and support boards are respectively supported on brackets between studs for holding things. According to this design, brackets must be mounted on the studs so that storage items can be carried between studs. This design limits the arrangement of storage items.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the combination partition screen comprises at least two upright supports, each upright support comprising a plurality of longitudinal coupling portions in corners thereof and a plurality of spacers respectively mounted between each two adjacent upright supports to support partition panels, each spacer comprising a flat base wall, a flat bearing wall and a flat supporting wall respectively extended from the base wall, an upward stop flange extended from the flat bearing wall and adapted to hold with the flat base wall a partition panel on the flat bearing wall, a downward stop flange extended from the flat supporting wall and adapted to hold with the flat base wall a partition panel below the flat supporting wall, a downward locating flange extended from the flat bearing wall and defining with the flat supporting wall an elongated coupling chamber for hanging things, a flat positioning wall perpendicularly extended from an opposite side of the flat base wall on the middle, an elongated clamping wall extended from the flat positioning wall, and two coupling notches disposed on two ends of the flat positioning wall between the flat base wall and the flat positioning wall and respectively coupled to two adjacent upright supports.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the spacers each further comprise a first recessed portion provided in the elongated flat bearing wall between the elongated flat base wall and the upward stop flange at a top side and a second recessed portion in the elongated flat supporting wall between the elongated flat base wall and the downward stop flange at a bottom side for the mounting of packing strips.
Further, carriers may be used to support attached heavy devices. The carriers each comprise a center box and two spacer units at two sides of the center box. The spacer units work same as the spacers.